The Quest for Aegir
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: The world has been still and silent ever since The Melting. Everything is covered in water, except for the occasional mountain top or skyscraper roof. Everyone is searching for the one place of peace. Aegir. In this sea of tragic memories, battles will be fought, foes beaten, and some may learn more about themselves than they want to know... "W-Where am I?" "You're in Aegir."
1. Broken boats, broken dreams

**HELLO GUYS AND GALS!**

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**So this is my new story (if you couldn't tell XD) featuring me and my good friend Enderdeath. This will also include the Mianite wizards (Waglington, iFirez, BruteAlmighty, TheUserCreated) but without any Mianite whatsoever. That story will come out later! :D**

**This is somewhat a celebration story for Ender and I, since we just hit over 1,000 messages! (I think we're about 1,300 or something)**

**I do not own the cover art, It was made by Ender. (go check out her account and deviantArt) :D**

**I also do not own Aegir. Its based off of FyreUK's timelapse!**

**But anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Qwerty POV**

I looked up at the ever-darkening sky around me. I was on my boat, searching for the Sanctuary on the Sea. Aegir.

It was said to have been built by the mythical Fyre Wizards. They can raise buildings from the ground with just a flick of their wrists.

The Sanctuary was built for all of us to seek refuge from the Melting. The Melting was a great mistake made by one young boy. It's amazing how one person can change the fate of so many.

It started about four years ago, when I was 16. A 17 year old boy was practicing his magic, and he sent a bolt of fire out to the icebergs. They all melted, flooding Minecraftia and many other cities, including my hometown.

I used to live with my mom, dad, sister, and dog in Daeler. It was a relatively small town, located on the outskirts of Minecraftia.

Everyone blames that boy, who went into hiding. No one knows his name, no one knows what he looks like, and no one really cares.

But now here I was driving my boat all around the vast ocean, searching for the one place I could be at peace.

I rummaged in my backpack, pulling out a piece of pumpkin pie. I was running short on food. I had maybe two months of food left if I rationed it into small bits.

Sighing I took a bite of the orange delicacy. I had traded two pieces of iron for this. It was hard and flavorless, but at least it was food.

*BANG*

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the back of my boat. "Dang it! The motors broken!" I dragged my hands down my face in frustration. This was the fourth time this month.

I grumbled and grabbed my radio. "3-14. I repeat 3-14. My motors broken and I'm miles from the nearest trade post. My coordinates are x-138 z-146. My boat is the Mystic. Again, 3-14."

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. It would take a while before anyone would come to get me. So I dozed off into lovely, dark sleep.

[-*-]

**Ender's POV**

I stopped my boat over the ruins over my old home, Felinoria. It was all underwater, except for the church's steeple poking up from the depths.

I felt a tear fall down my face and I wiped it away. No one would see me cry. No one.

I was Enderdeath. The infamous bounty hunter of the seas. I would hunt down those who were unruly, and bring peace to these waters.

But I was only after one cruel, cold, and twisted thing.

Revenge.

Revenge on those who laugh.

Revenge on those who question me

Revenge on the Boy.

He ruined my life. My family drowned in our house, trying to save one thing. A picture. A picture of all of us together.

I pulled the picture out of my pocket and took another look at it.

My mom was on the left, her long black hair waving in the wind. She had emerald green eyes that always seemed to be saying 'I know something you don't.' She was laughing, hand on my father's shoulder.

He was a burly man, with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He never smiled, but sometimes I swear that he wanted to.

And then there was me. My black hair was in my usually ponytail and my ice-blue eyes were looking up at my mother. I had the happiest smile on my face. As if nothing bad would ever happen.

I shoved the picture into my pocket and went to my controls on my boat. I steered the boat away from the memories and toward the deeper areas.

That's when I got a staticky message through my radio. It was on the distress channel.

"...I repeat 3-14... Motor is broken...coordinates...x-138...z-146...the Mystic..."

I revved up my engine and raced toward the coordinates. I do have to keep the peace in this never-ending ocean...

[-*-]

**Back to Qwerty's POV**

I was dreaming. Something that didn't happen often to me because if my insomnia. I was lucky that I even went to sleep.

But I guess it wasn't really dreaming, more like remembering.

I was in a small room, in a diner. The back room. The light was dim, and there was only silence. Just cold dark silence.

I hate silence.

Deciding to figure out where I was, I stood up and walked to a small source of light. The door.

I opened the door and there was a man around the age of 21. He was wearing a dark gray cloak over black pants and a black shirt. The trim of the cloak was red, and it shadowed the man's face so no features were shown.

"H-hello? Who are you?" The man said nothing.

So I took a step forward and his hands moved up, toward his hood. I reached my hand out to take his hands away, but a large boat horn woke me from my dream.

I woke with a start, eyes wide. Looking to my left, I saw a boat a little bigger than mine. A girl, probably about my age, was standing at the prow with her arms crossed. "Well? Are you coming on or not?"

She was wearing a green shirt and dark gray pants, with brown sandals and gold bracelets. She must have seen me eyeing them hungrily because she pointed a finger at me and said, "Not for sale. Now do you want help or not?"

So I yelled across to her for to wait a few minutes and I jumped below deck to grab my supplies.

I grabbed my twin swords and stuffed my backpack full of food, jewels, enderpearls, and a few canteens of fresh water.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" The girl yelled out to me again and honked her horn.

I muttered under my breath. "Yeah yeah, give me a second." Hoisting my backpack up onto my shoulder, I ran up to the top deck.

"Can I throw this across real quick? I have one more thing to grab..." The girl nodded and I flung the backpack across the water and onto my rescue boat.

I could tell my rescuer was in a hurry for something, so I grabbed the rest of my items quickly. I reached into a small glass container and grabbed a cord necklace with a single ruby in a clean-cut sphere. It was given to me by my parents, and I didn't plan on losing it quite yet.

I also grabbed a red bandana that I wrapped around my forehead and tied it under my ponytail.

I jumped overboard and swam over to the girl's boat. Happy to finally have some sort of company, and happy to be on a working boat.

[-*-]

**Ender's POV**

I pulled up next to the stranded boat and may or may not have splashed water onto it...

There was another girl on board. One of the only girls I've seen on the water. Usually girls were at the floating cities or trade posts.

She had light brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and it looked like she had...purple eyes? Different for a citizen of this realm. But then again my bright blue eyes were uncommon too.

She was asleep, and I was a tad impatient. I had to get going to Aegir. I need to find the Sanctuary so bad...

So I honked my horn. The girl woke with a jump and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

She started to look me over, as if sizing me up for a fight. She was eyeing my gold bracelets. Oh no you don't. "Not for sale. Now do you want help or not?"

She yelled to me for a few minutes. Fine. I tapped my foot on the ground. "Two minutes. She gets two minutes." I muttered under my breath.

The two minutes were up quickly, and she still didn't come out after a while. What the heck was she getting?

I honked my horn. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

She emerged from the bottom deck and asked if she could throw her bag over to me. I nodded and the burlap backpack sailed through the air to land with a plop on the wood.

She ran back to grab one more thing and I looked at my readouts. 30 minutes until sunset. We'd better watch out for the sea serpents in these deeper waters.

The girl jumped over board and swam over. "You could've just jumped over." She shrugged. "I felt like swimming. My name's Qwerty. Nice to meet you."

I nodded and shook her hand. "Enderdeath. Ender for short."

We both smiled at each other. And I had a feeling that this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The first chapter's pretty good right!**

**Plz leave a favorite, follow, and/or review! I really appreciate it! It motivates me to upload more often! :)**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	2. Things seen, and things unseen

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome back!**

**Sorry this is uploaded late, don't kill meh! **

***dodges thrown fruit* Rude…**

**Anyways, today I'm intro ducing two more characters! Enjoy!**

[-*-]

**Zandra?**

_Yes Aithian?_

**Do you feel it? The darkness in the shadows?**

_I do. But there's another force. One that growing stronger by the second…._

**What's wrong?**

_The darkness, it looking into my mind! It can see my thoughts! MAKE IT STOP!_

**ZANDRA! Calm down! Your distress will only make it stronger.**

_You're right as always…_

**Of course I am!**

…_Showoff…_

**But in all seriousness, the forces are moving.**

_They are indeed._

**Can you tell what the unknown force is?**

_Only that it is a good force, put into this world to fight this evil._

**Well that's good!**

_It is, but the force is not…strong._

**Zandra, you hesitated.**

_Yes._

**Why?**

_I am unsure of the force; it seems to be…searching for something…_

**Why are you so hesitant to tell me these things?**

_I do not want to trouble you Aithian._

**You will not trouble me! I must know in case we need to prepare for battle.**

_The force is wavering slightly. AS if something-or someone- is breaking it apart._

**That is troubling…**

_I told you it would trouble you!_

**I am fine Zandra. Don't worry.**

_But I do worry. About everything, every day._

**Then take time to relax!**

_There is no time, friend._

**There is always time.**

_Just like there was time to stop this dark force from growing?_

…

_That's what I thought. Now, we need to find out where the other force is._

**You cannot tell?**

_It is shadowed. The dark force is already at work in me._

**Zandra no! You're the Omega!**

_And you are the Alpha. I will still be here when you pass to the next world. _

**I hope so.**

_You doubt me?_

…**Just like you doubt me.**

_Touché._

**Can you tell where the dark force is?**

_Underneath a safe haven in the waters below, sleeping._

**Under Aegir?**

_Yes._

**We must warn the citizens!**

_No! This is for the other force to fight. We cannot mess with destiny!_

**We are Alpha and Omega, you know that we can!**

_That may be true, but I still do not think we should tamper with it._

**Very well Zandra. You win.**

_I always do._

**Hahaha, very funny. Keep an eye on that unknown force will you?**

_I'll use two._

**Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Zandra.**

_And I you Aithian._

**And there you have it! The second chapter in The Quest for Aegir! I know this is short, but Zandra and Aithian will have a VERY important role later on! Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I'll see you later!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS! **

**-Qwerty**


	3. Enderdeath revealed?

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it for today, since it will be the last thing I upload for a while! **

**Lol jk, I'll upload something for all my stories on New Year's! :D**

**I actually recommend that you listen to Don't Just Stand There (feat. Sean Vance) or Through Darkness, both are by ApproachingNirvana. **

**Don't Just Stand there adds a little…mood?...to the chapter, and Through Darkness is more for the end POV…since its sorta sad.**

**Enjoy!**

[-*-]

**Ender's POV**

The sun shone bright and strong, not letting up anytime soon. It beat down on us, and it didn't help that it was reflecting off the water.

"Hey Ender? We're running low on fuel." Ah, I had almost forgotten about Qwerty. It had been…three days?...since I had rescued her. She had adapted quickly to my speedboat, which definitely helped.

"We'll have to stop at a trading post soon. We need some more water anyway…" I turned the ship to the left, heading for a speck in the distance. "What do we have to trade with?"

"I brought some iron….and a few emeralds. That should be enough." Qwerty looked up from her bag. "ETA?"

I squinted to look at the distant trading post. "5 minutes. Maybe 4."

"Alrighty! I'll be right back up." She went down below, probably to change her clothes after yet another swim in the salty ocean.

I sighed and plucked the string on my bow again. I was itching to use this after so many months of calm seas.

_Almost too calm…_

The boat shook violently, and I jumped out of the Captain's seat. "Was that you Qwerty?"

"Nope! Not me!" She came up out from the lower deck, with her swords in her back sheath. "But I felt it too."

"Well, we're at the trading post, get your iron and emeralds ready.

The two of us walked into the old wooden building, wrinkling out noses at the smell.

"Hello there ladies! What can I help you with?" An old man stood behind the counter, smiling warmly.

"We're here for some boat fuel. How much for two gallons?" I nodded to Qwerty and she pulled out the iron.

"Two gallons is 10 diamonds."

"TEN DIAMONDS?!" Qwerty's eyes widened. "What about 2?"

"9 diamonds."

And the bartering began. I decided to hang back in case something went…wrong.

"8 diamonds?"

"6 diamonds and 3 emeralds."

"3 diamonds and two emeralds."

"9 diamonds."

Qwerty frowned. "Why so expensive?"

The man shrugged. "9 diamonds."

Pulling out my knife, I grabbed the man and held it to his neck. "She asked why it's expensive."

"W-well, it's ha-hard to g-get f-fuel out he-here!" The knife seemed to change his attitude toward the girls.

I glared at the man. "Qwerty, grab some fuel from the back. If he won't give it to us, we'll take it."

As she went to the back, I slammed the man to the wall. "What's your problem? You know times are tough!"

He gulped. "A m-man's got to m-make a l-living!"

"I might just have to turn you in. You have it higher than its supposed to be."

The man smirked, and laughed. "And what power do you have against me?"

Pulling out a slip of paper, I began to calmly tell him my name. "You know me. Maybe just not my face. My name, " I thrust the paper in his face. "is Enderdeath."

[-*-]

**Qwerty's POV**

I grabbed a few gallons of fuel and left an emerald for both. We can be nice too…

Hearing voices in the front room, I peeked my head around the corner.

"-is Enderdeath." Ender was shoving a piece of paper in the man's face.

_Enderdeath? Isn't that the name of a bounty hunter? I had thought she was just calling herself that…_

"Ender? Time to go." I walked toward the door with the fuel, not even glancing at them. I was afraid she had hurt him, however unfair he was.

"Qwerty?" I turned to see Ender behind me. "How much did you hear?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Something about the bounty hunter Enderdeath. You named yourself after her right?"

Ender tensed, but nodded. "I did."

_It hurts to lie…_ I thought to myself as I poured the fuel in. _But if she knew what I heard, she might leave me at the trading post._

"Alright Qwerty! Its full!" Ender yelled over to me and started the boat.

Scrambling for a foothold, I heaved myself onto the boat just as it was pulling away.

_If Ender is Enderdeath…Why is she sailing these waters? She should be far away from here…_

[-*-]

**Ender's POV**

_How much did she hear? Is she lying? She must know…CALM DOWN!_

I looked around, startled. A voice had interrupted my thoughts. "H-hello?"

Nothing. _I must be imagining things…_

Shaking my head, I walked down to the lower deck and shook Qwerty awake. "Qwerty, it's your watch."

She stumbled out of bed, pulled out a coat, and walked to the ship's stern. "Any activity on your watch?"

"Some violent waves far off on the port side, but other than that all's clear." I yawned and climbed into bed.

Just as I was drifting off, I heard the voice again.

_Ender._

I jolted awake, breathing hard. "Who's there?"

There was no response.

So I lay back down to sleep, but I felt something digging into my side. Lifting the sheets, I groped in the darkness for the object.

It was the heart-shaped opal that my parents gave me.

_How did this get here? I put it in my backpack…_

I held it in my hand, studying its intricate beauty. My parents had given it to me the day they died, as if they knew that was to come. _And maybe they did. Maybe they did…_

I put the opal away and pulled my sheets back up. It was going to be a long night…

**So what did you guys think? A little more insight on Ender's past….**

**And what? Ender hears voices? But who's…or what's…? Tell me who/what you think it is the reviews!**

**THANKS MY MINIONS!**

**-Qwerty**


	4. The Prophecy

**Hi! ;3**

**THIS IS SO INCREDIBLY LATE IT'S RIDICULOUS! IM SORRY!**

[-*-]

**? POV**

It was cold.

But yet, I was 2,000 feet above sea level. Scratch that. It used to be 2,000 ft. above sea level. But I had to go and mess everything up.

I had to listen to the voice. The voice that led me to flood the whole earth.

I can hear you.

"Get the heck out of my head you bastard!" I screamed at the wind, trying to block of the voice.

Hm…I think not.

"STOP IT!" Clenching my fists, I walked to the edge of the skyscraper. The clouds seemed to swirl around me…and maybe they were?

Of course they are genius. You control them, remember?

I closed my eyes and tried to force the voice to the back of my head.

You can't do that. I'll always be here!

"Oh really? And how long will that be?"

Until you die genius.

"So if I were to jump…?"

Don't you dare.

I smirked and shuffled to the very edge of the building. It was about…60-maybe 70-stories before the water started. And if I hit it just right…

No. I'll call someone to stop you.

"Like you can. I'll be dead before they'd get here!'

Not if I stop time…

"You wouldn't. Partly because you can't, and partly because you love me oh-so-much." I snickered and twisted a cloud around my fingers.

And you know me too well Richard.

I hissed at his words. "That is not my name."

Oh, but it is. You just chose to hide yourself.

"ITS NOT MY NAME!" I closed my eyes and leaned forward, falling off the building.

"Richard!"

I opened my eyes to see a black panel beneath me, and a man sitting in a wooden chair.

His eyes were all blue, almost purple. Robes flowed around him, changing from black, to silver, to blue, and back to black. His long silver hair was almost wet, or maybe that was mirage. It looked like when you floated in water, just kind of swimming through air…

I blinked and tried to stand. _It was Void. Void was in my head?_

"I appreciate who you think I am, but no. I am Kynas. Lord of the ocean." The man smiled and stood, helping me up. "Close your eyes Richard."

I complied, but not before giving him a look that said 'I don't trust you, but fine.'

A flash of blue light stunned me, and I opened my eyes. It was bright. Very bright.

I blinked, adjusting to the light blue flashes, and saw a body falling…but yet not falling?

It was me! I was suspended in time!

My clothes and hair were flowing as if I were falling, but I was stationary.

"You _can_ stop time!" My eyes widened and I looked back at Kynas, who was laughing.

"Did you doubt me? I already sent for someone. Now calm down and enjoy the last hour of your life."

"Wait, last hour?" I adjusted my goggles over my head and narrowed my eyes. "One hour?"

Kynas nodded, a flash of silver sparking in his eyes. "A mortal can only stay alive so long in a time-stall…"

He smiled and jumped, turning into a pillar of water and blending into the ocean.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

He had left a clock. How wonderful.

No genius. The clock is in your head. I was nice enough to put it there.

"Wait…you're Kynas?"

Yup.

"Get the heck out."

You're dying. I think I'll stay and help you live.

I ran a hand through my hair, looking at the swirling sea below me.

_Who would Kynas send for me…?_

Someone who's destiny is intertwined with yours.

"Gah! I-I forgot you were here…"

Apparently. Now get your act together and start rethinking your life!

I sighed deeply, and sat down on the chair. Maybe I could get some sleep…

[-*-]

**There was a prophecy.**

_Was? What do you mean 'was'?_

**It's an ancient prophecy…only just awakened.**

_This could turn bad then._

**Agreed.**

_But what is it?_

**The time of mystics and angels shall come,**

**When angels, dragons, and mortals combine.**

**The Sea shall turn a foamy red,**

**And many foes awaken,**

**Nitika and Valda will rise above,**

**And reclaim the home once taken.**

_Oh._

**Exactly.**

_Well we'd better prepare for the force to come…_

**Which one?**

_Both._

[-*-]

**Aw heck yes. This keeps getting better and better. **

**Two more characters introduced? What? Whoa…**

**Try to guess who the unnamed one is ;)**

**He doesn't always go by Richard….(actually he never does)**

**THANKS MY MINIONS!**

**-Qwerty**

**(Also there's a new poll on my profile. Plz vote if you can! This one's important! :D)**


	5. You're in Aegir

**Hello again! :D**

**I'm back! Woo! So first off, this is a "few" months overdue….I'M SO SORRY ENDER DON'T KILL ME!**

**I've had quite an adventure whilst gone. I went to a concert for Royal Tailor WHICH WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I have a ****_WONDERFUL_**** boyfriend! I also made new friends, and lost some old ones, and missed all my friends on here!**

**But now I can be here again! :)**

**Also, please notice the amazing new cover! Ender made me a brand new one (well, now it's not XD) the day I was supposed to upload. BASK IN ITS GLORY! :D**

[-*-]

**Ender's POV**

There was a strange feeling inside me. And I didn't quite understand it at first, but now I do.

It was regret.

I don't even know why it happened, just how it happened. I could see Qwerty in my mind, that last look she gave me before jumping overboard.

**-Two days before-**

_I looked sharply to Qwerty. Her eyes were clouded. She obviously didn't like the idea of leaving._

_"__You heard what I said." My voice was hard, devoid of emotion. "Leave."_

_"__But Ender! There's nowhere for me to go! In case you didn't notice, we're surrounded by WATER!" Qwerty was trying hard to plead with me._

_"__LEAVE!" I whipped out my bow and nocked an arrow, pointing it at her heart._

_What was I doing?_

_Qwerty's eyes widened and she hefted her bag onto her shoulder. With a final glance back at me, she jumped overboard._

_And for some reason I didn't try to stop her. I just walked back over to my boat and revved my engine. But as I zoomed into the distance, I began to truly wonder what came over me._

**-Present time-**

And now I was looking down at the heart-shaped opal…which, strangely, was pulsing. It was literally pulsing in my hand.

As if it was telling me to go somewhere. And maybe it was. It was almost playing the Hot-or-Cold game with me. Every time I went north, it grew hotter and pulsated faster.

North it was.

[-*-]

**Qwerty's POV**

I was alone. All alone in the middle of the ocean.

It had only been a week that I've known Ender, and already she had kicked me out and left me to die in this water wasteland.

I was drifting slowly on a small raft I found, following the current south.

The water was getting warmer and warmer, but I knew that soon it would get colder from the small chunks of ice that were still left. All I had was a hoodie to keep me warm however…

"Oh Ender…I know you didn't mean to. But why?" I sighed and looked at my pendant in my hand.

It was…pulsing? As if it was alive!

I clutched it tighter, hoping it was a sign. A sign from my parents, or someone else. Anyone.

I wouldn't admit this to anyone. But I was scared. There was a dark shape moving below me, circling me.

Serpent…

[-*-]

**? POV**

_"__Down in the deep, deep depths…_

_A tale of old…_

_A mystic sea awaits your boats…_

_You travelers 'o bold…"_

This was the song all Aegerian's learned as a child, me being no exception.

_"__To fight the seas…_

_Is your sovereign goal…_

_The waves shall crash…_

_And Guardians rise…"_

I lifted my head up and let the sunshine warm my face.

"Hey Wag! WAG!" I turned to see my good friend Matt running towards me.

"Yes?" I looked up at him questioningly, wondering why he was coming to get me this early. "Has my shift started early today? I thought I had a few hours left!"

He bent down and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Serpent…attack…southern…sea..."

I was on my feet in an instant, rushing to the guard tower on the farthest side of Aegir_. A serpent attack? This close to Aegir? Almost impossible, unless the song is true!_

This put new hope into me and I put on an extra burst of speed. I could see the tower now, gleaming yellow in the mid-day sun."Phil!" I gasped and ran over to my other friend, who was running to the tower too.

He smiled grimly and let me pass first, chasing after me to protect our city.

I let out another gasp as I opened the door to the top of the tower. The archers were already lined up to shoot down the serpent. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I jumped in front of the Captain, keeping his arm down. "You do not shoot unless the serpent attacks."

He nodded slightly and called his men back. "Sorry Wag."

I peered down over the railing and saw a huge shape circling a little ways away. Almost as if it was…hunting something?

Summoning a telescope, I looked closer. _A girl!_

"Call the other Wizards. There's a girl in the water, and the serpent is about to eat her." Phil nodded and ran to get Matt, Twisted, Dec, and Tom.

Meanwhile, I grabbed a sword and made ready for a rescue mission.

Matt, Tom, Twisted, Dec, and Phil were waiting for me at the Southern dock, with an array of weapons. "Alright Wag! Let's go rescue a girl!" Twisted smiled and knocked an arrow on his bow.

The five of us ran down to the water's edge and jumped down, landing on the shaking surface of the clear Pacific waters.

The girl was screaming now, realizing that she was about to be eaten. Not a pleasant feeling.

She turned, saw us, and started screaming again. Walking on water. Right…

Twisted motioned us forward and we flew forward, attacking the serpent. Twisted and Phil with bows, me and Matt with swords, and Dec and Tom with daggers. You had to feel bad for the serpent.

It screeched, driving me to cover my ears. _I forgot the plugs…_

And apparently the other Wizards did too because they covered their ears too, wincing in pain.

"KEEP HITTING IT!" I yelled out and slashed again at the huge green beast. It screeched again, but softer this time. We were succeeding.

I muttered an enchantment under my breath and the screeching disappeared from around us. Twisted was out of arrows, and cursed his bad luck. "I grabbed one that was half full!"

I shook my head. "Can you get the girl? We can take care of this monster." He nodded and ran toward the small shape.

"YOU…WILL…NEVER…WIN…ALATOR!" The Serpent hissed wildly. I jerked back; surprised that he used that name. Only Aithian, Zandra, and Kynas used that name.

This just made me madder and I yelled a word of power as I plunged my sword into his side. The screeching grew louder and louder until it broke the hold of my spell.

The water boiled and the serpent sank down into the bubbling waters under Aegir. I stepped back, watching the monster's tail sink under, and sighed in relief. Aegir was safe, and all was calm.

"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

Well, almost calm.

The girl from the raft was in Twisted's arms still, but he quickly set her down on a bench as she started screaming.

"Well?!" She looked at us defiantly and I couldn't help but smirk.

She grew quieter as sleep tugged at her, willing her to fall into its depths. "W-where am I?"

"You're in Aegir."

The girl's eyes tried to widen, but she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Welcome."

**BAM. DONE. ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *takes awkward bow***

**Anyways, I will see you all again in the next chapter of whatever story I update next.**

**And I shall borrow *cough* steal *cough* Waglington's outro as I leave you all…**

**GOODBYE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!**

**-Qwerty**


End file.
